


Come Home

by eunbeanie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeanie/pseuds/eunbeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko's thoughts after Yusho's disappearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Yoko had put her son to sleep, smiling at him sadly.

It's been three weeks since her husband, Yusho had gone missing since his duel with Strong Ishijima. She had suspected that new summon of his: pendulum summon.

She looked down at a picture of their first date, shedding a tear.

Who knew marriage could be so difficult?

They had often fought about Yusho allegedly hypnotising Yuya whenever he cried, Yoko saying that it's okay for him to cry.

She held the picture close to her chest, crying her heart out.

'Yusho...' she thought. 'Come home...'

 


End file.
